Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device. Embodiments may also relate to a structure of a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Generally, in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, an insulating layer may be formed between a junction part and a conductive layer or between conductive layers, and the connection between the junction part and the conductive layer or the connection between the connection layers may be achieved through holes formed in the insulating layer.
FIG. 1 is an example sectional view showing a structure of a related art semiconductor device, and FIG. 2 is an example photographic view showing an example problem that may occur in a related art semiconductor device.
Referring to FIG. 1, first conductive layer 11 may be formed on semiconductor device 10 so as to connect layers to each other, and interlayer dielectric layer 12, which may include a contact hole exposing a portion of first conductive layer 11, may be formed on first conductive layer 11.
In addition, barrier metal layer 14 may be formed along a surface of interlayer dielectric layer 12 including the contact hole, and second conductive layer 15 for forming a contact plug may be formed on barrier metal layer 14 such that the contact hole may be filled with conductive layer 15.
However, as semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated, a size of the contact hole may become reduced, so an aspect ratio may increase during a gap fill process for the barrier metal layer and the contact hole.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, as a size of a contact hole decreases and the aspect ration increases as described above, an upper part of the contact hole, instead of the lower part of the contact hole, may be first filled with barrier metal layer 14 and second conductive layer 15, and may cause a gap-fill failure.
That is, conductive layer 15 may overhang out of an upper part of the contact hole and may become stuck thereto. Voids may thus be created in the contact hole, which may cause gap-fill failure. For this reason, various problems such as increased resistance, reduced yield rate, and poor reliability may be caused.